Stranger Things Have Happened
by forbidden-fruit-911
Summary: Alice and Bella are having a fun, harmless sleepover. That is, until Emmett bounces in with an ancient book of voodoo spells... what will happen to the girls? Especially since Emmett has no idea what he's doing...
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

**BPOV**

**Chapter 1**

_Hi guys! This is Moonlight-Wolfe here! Grace had a new story, and asked me to post it on here. Please read! Enjoy!_

"C'mon Bella, we're going SHOPPING!!" Alice chirped on Saturday morning.

Grrrrrr. She had kidnapped me AGAIN. There was no use in arguing with her though, because I didn't have Edward with me, so I sighed and followed her to her bright yellow Porsche.

Four hours later, I was in the Emergency Room. Seriously. First, Alice had made me carry so many clothes that I felt like my arms were going to drop off, then she insisted that I try on a pair of high heels. Big mistake. As I teetered around, Alice was conveniently off looking at more clothes. Good thing she was a vampire, because she came right away as soon as I started screaming. Well actually, _everyone _came right away.

So I ended up with a big bandage around my ankle, with a cheerful "It'll heal!" from Alice. When we finally arrived home, we settled for some girl time alone. But to our surprise, Emmett had come back early.

I was all braced and ready to be made fun of for falling again, but to my surprise, Emmett was deeply engrossed in some thick, old book.

"What are you reading, Emmett?" I asked curiously.

All Emmett said was "SHHHH!"

"Let's go, it's probably something stupid anyway" Alice whispered into my ear.

Nodding, I held my arms out so that she could carry me upstairs. It would have taken forever with my new crutches.

About an hour into our manicures, the door burst open to reveal a very excited looking Emmett.

"I mastered the art of voodoo and ancient spells! Will you let me practice on you?" Emmett said, bouncing around the room.

"Uh, I don't know Emmett… maybe later.." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Emmett pouted, looking disappointed. "Pretty please? Pretty please with grizzly bear on top?"

He did look pretty sad... maybe just this once…

"Well… I guess it's okay Emmett… but what exactly are you going to do?" I asked hesitantly.

Emmett grinned. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he said, rocking back and forth on his heels mischievously.

"Don't worry, I'll use one of the spells that isn't evil", he added, noting our discomfort.

"Have you practiced on anything else?" Alice said, growing excited.

"Yup!" Emmett said proudly. "I turned our history teacher into a guinea pig!"

My eyes grew wide. "No way Emmett!! I'd rather stay human for now.."

Emmett huffed, crossing his arms, and stomped out of the room.

"Poor Mr. Winkle…" sighed Alice.

We stayed up pretty late into the night, just watching movies and telling funny stories about Emmett. When we were in the middle of watching _One Missed Call, _the door burst open again, making me scream.

"God Emmett, you scared us to death! Knock much?" Alice gasped, her white face even whiter.

"I just wanted to give you another chance to let me practice some of my spells on you" Emmett said defensively.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but we really meant it when we said no the first time..." I said softly, hoping that I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

Alice however, didn't seem so concerned about him. "BEAT it Emmett! This is GIRL TIME!"

Emmett pouted, then started to grow a bit annoyed. "Fine then, from now on, you two are CURSED" he said, with a dramatic wave of his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice and I said together.

Instead of answering, Emmett started muttering some strange chant under his breath.

Uh-oh. This can't end well.

After Emmett left, we started our movie marathon back up, but it was clear that we were both thinking about what Emmett had done. I felt a bit guilty, but mostly scared- what was going to happen to me?

_Thanks so much for reading! Please review!_

_Moonlight-Wolfe as newmoonheart4ever_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

_Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

**APOV:**

Mmmmm…. I stretched lazily as I woke up in the morning.

Hold up. WOKE UP??

I opened my eyes to find myself staring back at me!!

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed.

I ran to the mirror and gasped at what I saw. That wasn't my face! That wasn't my body! That was… BELLA!!

My body appeared next to me.

"Alice? What's happening to us?"

That was Bella! So that means that we... SWITCHED BODIES?!

"Emmett is what happened." I stormed, running out the door.

Splat! I ended up on the ground. How did I get so uncoordinated? Was everything always so far down? Dang, Bella's vision sucks. I have got to find Emmett!

Speak of the devil, and he shall arrive. A second later, Emmett peered down at me, chucking. "Fall down again, Bella?"

I scowled and jumped up, jabbing a finger into his chest. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"That's right, be afraid! Be VERY afraid! You know why? Because I'm ALICE, not Bella!" I yelled.

For a rare moment, Emmett seemed to have a loss of words. "You- you mean…"

"Your stupid voodoo spell made us switch bodies!" Bella said, appearing beside me. Dang, my body was short!

Emmett doubled over in laughter. Not exactly the reaction I was looking for. So I jumped on his back and screamed in his ear "SWITCH US BACK!"

Eventually he straightened up, trying to look serious. "What am I supposed to do? You're cursed, remember? All I know how to do is cast spells; I don't know how to take them back. You're on your own."

And with that, he turned and left, leaving us gawking behind him. Arrgh. If only Jasper and Edward hadn't insisted on going out of the COUNTRY just to get some exotic animals… Emmett would have been one sorry guy if they knew what he was doing…. I miss my Jasper…

"Well, what're we supposed to do now?" Bella said, sounding both desperate and annoyed.

I rubbed my hands together and smiled evilly. "Get him back".

Later that afternoon, when Emmett went out to rent some movies, Bella and I raided his room for the book of spells.

It took a while, but when we got the book, we opened it up to the "revenge" section. Permanently green teeth, Pinocchio nose, Potions, no, nothing good enough. We had to do something that would make him want to cry like a little baby… I know!! Perfect….

When Emmett came back and started watching a movie marathon, I snuck up behind him and whispered the spell. Then, barely able to suppress my giggles, I snuck away to meet an overly eager Bella holding the book of spells.

"I found the reverse spell!" she whispered excitedly.

"Excellent" I hissed. "How he's going to be sorry he ever messed with us!"

After the spell was complete, we were both ourselves again. We couldn't wait until tomorrow morning, when Emmett found out what we did to him…

_The Next Morning…_

**BPOV:**

"Good morning, Emmett" I said as sweetly as possible, trying not to let on that I was back in my own body again.

Poor Emmett. He tried to say good morning, he really did. But when he spoke, all that came out was a bunch of bubbles!!

He coughed and tried again. This time, a longer stream of bubbles came out. Alice, suddenly appearing next to me, squealed "BUBBLES!" and made a big show of popping them. She was so into the bubbles that she didn't see the growing fury on Emmett's face, or the way that his hands were clenched and how he crouched into a spring.

By the time I warned her, it was too late. Emmett had Alice pinned to the ground. "What. Did. You. DO?" he growled.

* * *

_Well, I hope you got a good laugh from that. :)_

_Thanks so much for reading! Please review!_

_Next chapter coming up soon!_

_Moonlight-Wolfe as newmoonheart4ever_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Really funny too! Please enjoy and thanks for reading!_

* * *

**APOV:**

Geez, _someone _forgot to brush this morning… Emmett's grizzly bear breath nearly killed me!

"Get off me, you great oaf." I sneered, pushing him off of me.

I stuck out my tongue at him and prepared to run. Seeing right through me, Emmett grabbed my arm with a vise- like grip.

I motioned to Bella with my eyes, and just in time, she took one of her crutches and poked it into Emmett's very ticklish stomach.

He fell to the ground, and I picked up Bella and ran up the stairs until we got to my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me.

"Whee! That was fun" Bella laughed.

I picked up the spell book and started leafing through it.

The bubbles curse would wear off in a couple of hours, but we needed something stronger for this afternoon. Something that Emmett would never forget.

Because Rosalie was coming home this afternoon. And after she saw what we did to Emmett, she was never going to forget it either.

We could turn him into a baby… or we could make all of his hair fall out…

Suddenly, Bella squealed. "I have the PERFECT idea!" she said excitedly, motioning for me to come over.

Ah. This was going to be good.

_One hour later…_

**BPOV: **

Alice carried me downstairs and I smiled sweetly at Emmett. I hobbled over and gave him a big hug and a puppy- dog look.

"Please forgive me Emmett! Pretty please!" I pouted.

Meanwhile, Alice snuck up behind Emmett and whispered the spell.

I admit, I felt a bit guilty as I felt Emmett melt under my puppy dog gaze.

"Aw, okay Bella. It's not your fault anyway. It was that little vixen..." Emmett said sweetly.

"HEY! Who are you calling a vixen??" Alice said, reappearing beside me.

Before they could start fighting again, I quickly interrupted.

"Hey, Emmett, what are you going to do when Rosalie comes home today? I'm sure she's expecting a big reunion…"

"Oh CRAP! I have to get everything ready!" Emmett yelped, running off.

"Excellent" Alice hissed, rubbing her tiny hands together. "Did you hear that yelp? That means that the spell is starting to work…"

_Three Hours Later..._

The doorbell rang and Emmett bounded to the door.

Alice and I peered down at him from the top of the staircase.

When Rosalie stepped in, Emmett let out a happy yip and licked her face.

Seriously.

"EWWW, gross, Emmett, get OFF of me, what's WRONG with you?? You're RUINING my make-up!" shouted Rosalie.

Emmett let out a whine, then stepped back, slapping his hand over his mouth in surprise.

Clearing his throat, he tried again. This time he let out a howl.

Emmett had turned into a dog.

Suddenly, he got down on all fours and started scratching himself behind his ear. With his _foot_.

Dang, I didn't know that he was that flexible! Apparently, neither did Rosalie.

"Uh… Emmett?" she said nervously, backing away.

He let out another whine. After a second, he froze. We could practically see the light-bulb go off in his head. He slowly looked up at Alice and me.

Alice leaped down the stairs and hugged Rosalie.

"I'm so glad you're back! And don't mind Emmett… he's been drinking too much laundry detergent…"

With that, Emmett lunged for Alice and ferociously bit her on the leg. I have never seen him so angry!

I would have got in between them, but I was kind of trapped upstairs. I couldn't walk well enough to get down there in time…

Lucky for me, Rosalie got in between them.

It took a full 10 minutes to pry Emmett's jaws from Alice's tiny leg. His mouth was so big, it fully wrapped around her leg!

When Rosalie threw each of them against a wall, Emmett licked her arm and whined, making her tighten her grip around his neck.

I sighed and started to make my painful way down the grand staircase.

By the time I got down, Rosalie had Emmett chained to one wall and Alice to the other.

When she saw me and my sheepish expression, she turned furious.

"WHAT in the Sam HECK is GOING ON??" she screamed.

Uh oh. What now?

_Did you like it? Next chapter coming up soon!_

_Please review!_

_Thank you so much!_

_Moonlight-Wolfe as newmoonhear4ever_


End file.
